


Let You Go

by passivagrestiv



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Canon, F/M, FROZER spoilers, Lukanette, adrienette - Freeform, adrimi, frozer - Freeform, in Luka's POV, my heart has been ripped into shreds, protecc ma boi luka pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passivagrestiv/pseuds/passivagrestiv
Summary: Left alone on the rink, he closes his eyes and remembers the way her tentative hand had reached for the blond first after she fell.





	Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> The hurt I felt as I watched Frozer was so strong that it broke my half-a-year-long writing slump.  
> Enjoy this dose of Lukanette angst, lovelies, even though my writing has become quite rusty after weeks and weeks and weeks of academic write-ups.  
> And please do protect our boi. He deserves the world.

**_‘I’ll take pain…’_ **

The wind rises and it flits over her delicate frame as she leans on the boat railing, gazing wistfully at the buildings of Paris on the other side of the Seine.

Luka’s eyes soften at the lonely picture of a girl whose heart sings for another. Tearing his gaze away, a small, bitter smile graces his lips, but it quickly disappears as his fingers continue to steadily pluck a conflicted melody on his electric guitar.

“Do you feel kinda like this?” he asks gently.

Stepping on the deck’s wooden floor, Marinette turns to give him her undivided attention (He almost _smiles._ ), her beautiful bluebells mellow yet curious.

She contemplates it for a moment then she nods in agreement, smiling sadly.

His heart clenches at the sight and he hits him all of a sudden that he misses her eye-crinkling, saccharine beams.

“Personally, I think that a girl like you deserves to feel more like this.” A livelier tune reverberates from the guitar, and it is everything he wishes she would be.

Marinette, more than anyone in the world, deserves such unadulterated happiness and he would do anything just for that.

She stills, but then bobs her head to the music gingerly, lips softly upturned.

Observing from his peripheral, Luka releases an inward sigh at the display. “And whoever made you feel this way is nothing but a…” A breezy, stormy melody is played and he waits for it.

Marinette giggles sweetly ( _Th_ _ere it is._ ), and Luka chuckles at the sweet sound.

“Thanks, Luka,” she says.

They share a comfortable silence, a serene melody hanging in the air, and the simplicity of the moment creates a wave of warm emotions that settle in his chest. He wants this to –

“Say, are you free tomorrow?”

* * *

 

**_‘…to know this love,’_ **

_“Do whatever you can so she doesn’t fall.”_

With a grunt of effort, Luka swiftly catches her tumbling form in his arms and steadies her on her feet. He guides her to a seat, telling her to be natural, to go with the flow and listen to the rhythm. He would lead her.

_“Grab a hold of her hand.”_

He ties the laces of her skates with care. Standing up, he reaches out a hand and with a tender hue in his aqua blue eyes, waits for hers. She blinks in surprise, and in an achingly slow manner, lifts her hand to meet his.

_“And take her on to the ice –“_

He gently tugs her towards the ice rink, his grip sure and his pace unhurried.

_“– and then…”_

His heart soars when he notes that not once did she glance back at _him_ – at Adrien, the boy whose name resounds in every note of her heartstrings.

* * *

 

**_‘– to feel alive,’_ **

Luka radiates with quiet joy. He becomes playful, twirling coolly around her and striking a spiral static pose for her delight.

Her clear bluebells crinkle sweetly at him, and she muffles a fond giggle.

**_‘– to feel enlightened.’_ **

But then, her gaze is ripped away from him to settle on the accelerating figures of Adrien and Kagami on the other side.

_Ah._

* * *

 

**_‘I would rather take the fall…’_ **

The warmth of her hand and her shoulder completely vanishes from his palm, and Luka feels the cold seeping through the glove and into his skin.

He watches Marinette gliding off the rink with a tired grace and Adrien dashing for her after.

Left alone on the rink, he closes his eyes and remembers the way her tentative hand had reached for the blond first after she fell.

* * *

 

**_‘…than to never love at all.’_ **

A suppressive weight lifts off from Luka’s chest as Marinette rushes to him after the Akuma attack, apologizing profusely. A part of him (overcame with _worry_ ) wishes to embrace her, but he denies himself the contact.

Instead, he later offers her to take the subway together with him, but she does not respond. Baffled, he follows her line of sight and _of course_ , Adrien is at the end of it.

His smile is a bit painful. He dares not to think what had happened to them during the attack. But this time, he allows understanding and resignation to wash over him like vibrations on a string. Her song will never be for him.

**_‘But now I know. You can go.’_ **

Luka’s voice is as sincere as it should be. “You should probably go and talk to him. Thanks for inviting me out today.”

She stares intently into his aqua blue orbs. “Thanks for coming with me, Luka.”

Tiptoeing, Marinette nears his face and bestows him a warm peck on the cheek. His heart stutters.

Then, she bolts for the black limo, calling out the blonde’s name.

He looks on at her retreating form with a tender smile, closes his eyes to relish the feeling one last time and then he leaves.

**_‘Now I know. I’ll let you go.’_ **

**Author's Note:**

> The song used in the story is Let You Go by Katie Herzig which I discovered when I stumbled upon an Asseylum x Slade AMV while I was bored, finding myself crying after seeing it. Ever since, the song remains very very special to me to this today.
> 
> With all my being, I really wish Luka would fight for Marinette, but I still believe that it is beyond his character to do so - he is selfless, the type to let go of the one he loves for the sake of her happiness. He is really such a sweetheart. <3 I hope we could see more of him in the next episodes.


End file.
